


[podfic] Land Shark.

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [52]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Things had devolved to the point where Zelenka was yelling in Czech and Rodney was yelling back in math and John had Saturday Night Live sketches running through his head.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Land Shark.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Land Shark.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



****

****Title:** [Land Shark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8926)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/profile)[Basingstoke](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:07:32

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/53%20\(SGA\)%20_Land%20Shark_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
